


Дух Врат

by Amarillis_L



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_L/pseuds/Amarillis_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Коджиро есть невидимый собеседник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дух Врат

Кастер ушла, растворившись в ночных тенях, но ее смех все еще звучал, тревожил неподвижную тишину вокруг храма Рюдоджи, пока неожиданный порыв ветра не развеял его, утопив в шорохе листвы. Кровь беззвучно капала на ступени каменной лестницы. Коджиро опустил взгляд на грудь: вывороченные внутренним взрывом ребра распороли одежду, открыв грудную клетку алым цветком. Где-то в его глубине, в окружении белых обломков костей и красных лоскутов тканей спокойно, как и всегда, билось сердце. Если бы Кастер захотела, она могла изменить направление взрыва, и сердце оказалось бы разорвано его собственными ребрами. Но Кастер только напомнила Коджиро его место. После минутного колебания он все же скрыл рану от посторонних глаз, если придется сражаться до полного исцеления.  
Одним прыжком он поднялся к воротам храма. На плитах, на деревянных столбах виднелись брызги крови. Коджиро провел ладонью по сухой, шершавой поверхности, стирая подтеки, но только еще больше их размазал.  
— Она становится все несноснее, — сказал он.  
Ветер снова пронесся по темной, зимней листве, и сквозь ее шепот Коджиро расслышал:  
— Сумасшедшая баба.  
Он до сих пор не знал, на самом ли деле существовал голос, который ему отвечал, или это была игра его воображения. Но его самого, созданного воображением людей и не жившего ни одного дня как человек, мало волновало истинное происхождение единственного собеседника. Кастер вряд ли можно было назвать приятной в общении.   
— Она мой Мастер, — с укоризной произнес он, но в шелесте листвы уже не мог разобрать ответ.  
Коджиро прислонился спиной к воротам, запрокинул голову, посмотрел на двухскатную крышу, над которой висела луна, и закрыл глаза. Двор храма и лестница к нему были залиты ее светом, но ворота окутывала тень, в которой и скрывался Коджиро.  
Он чувствовал прикосновения — легкие, осторожные, но болезненные. Его собеседник трогал края огромной раны на груди Коджиро, словно изучал что-то, и постепенно смещался все ближе к открытой грудине. Его не обманывала иллюзия, созданная для других.  
— Если можно, ты не мог бы перестать это делать? — попросил Коджиро, не открывая глаз.  
— Тебе больно? — удивленно спросили его.  
— Да, — отозвался Коджиро. К чему скрывать правду от духа, живущего в воротах. А от собственной фантазии тем более.  
— Непохоже, — задумчиво произнес собеседник и поводил обломком кости из стороны в сторону.  
Лицо Коджиро оставалось все также бесстрастно, только дрогнули крылья носа, когда он втянул воздух.  
— А теперь похоже. Мне интересно, что она поместила в тебя, – голос словно оправдывался в своих действиях.  
Много раз Коджиро хотел открыть глаза и посмотреть, как выглядит тот, кто иногда скрашивал его одиночество.  
— Если тебе интересно, значит ли это, что ты существуешь? — спросил Коджиро.  
— Если у тебя есть желание, значит ли это, что ты существуешь? — передразнили его.   
Липкие и теплые от крови пальцы легли ему на лицо, оставили влажную полоску на щеке. Коджиро казалось, что он почувствовал дыхание на своей шее, но это мог быть и случайный порыв ветра.  
— Я исчезну через пять дней, — сказал Коджиро. — Если меня не убьют раньше.  
Он не знал, будет ли тот, кто живет в воротах храма Рюдоджи, вспоминать его или исчезнет вместе с ним. И не знал, чего ему самому хочется больше.  
— Да, я жду этого.  
Сильные руки обхватили Коджиро, чужое тело вплотную прижалось к нему, сминая поломанные кости. Осколки ребер впились глубже, вновь разорвав начавшие срастаться ткани. Он схватил ртом воздух, пораженный неожиданной, оглушающей болью. Мягкие губы накрыли его губы, словно выпивая беззвучный крик. Коджиро открыл глаза. И не увидел никого. Он был один у ворот храма Рюдоджи.


End file.
